<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuts by alphanumerical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852492">Cuts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphanumerical/pseuds/alphanumerical'>alphanumerical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:06:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphanumerical/pseuds/alphanumerical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Kaz coming home bloody and beat up. Don’t worry It’s very fluffy and very short.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chase Davenport/Kaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaz stumbled into the apartment. He left a trail of red, bloodstained footprints as he made his way to the couch and collapsed.</p><p>“Kaz!” Chase ran to him.</p><p>Chase immediately started checking his wounds. Thin, deep scratches across the shins. Scraped up knee. Bruises all over the thigh. Chase absentmindedly pushed up Kaz’s shorts to check for more bruises, whispering, “What the hell happened, Kaz?”</p><p>Chase touched Kaz’s bruises. “How much do they hurt?” He grabbed some pillows to prop up Kaz’s legs, his mind moving faster than his body. He realized Kaz hadn’t been answering his questions. He finally looked at Kaz’s face.</p><p>He had this stupid, soft, crooked smile seeing Chase worry about him.</p><p>Chase held his gaze for a second, distracted by Kaz’s disheveled hair and knowing smirk, before breaking the spell and resuming his worrying.</p><p>“Kaz. What happened?”</p><p>Kaz finally answered, “Well, I had the genius idea of taking a shortcut through the bushes back to the tower! I did not see that ditch coming.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh.” Chase rubbed his temple. “Where did you even go? I’ll get some ice and a washcloth.” Chase got up to go to the kitchen. </p><p>He heard Kaz call to him, “I was getting you this!”</p><p>Chase looked back. He had not noticed the arrangement of flowers Kaz held in his hand. He smiled to himself. “Kaz, you idiot.”</p><p>Chase wet a washcloth and ran back to Kaz. He started cleaning the wounds.</p><p>“Are you going to kiss them?” Kaz asked.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“They won’t get better if you don’t.”</p><p>“They’ll get better with ice and rest.”</p><p>“Chase.”</p><p>Chase gave in and kissed Kaz’s cuts. Shins, knees, thighs. “Better?” He asked dryly.</p><p>Kaz smiled his stupid dorky smile. “Yep. I also think I cut my lip.” Kaz puckered up.</p><p>Chase threw a pillow at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>